


Hybrid

by Phantommilkshake



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Child Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen, Hybrid Kuroko Tetsuya, Rating May Change, Vampire Akashi Seijuurou, Werewolf Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantommilkshake/pseuds/Phantommilkshake
Summary: Kuroko is a recently orphaned hybrid, a child between a werewolf and a vampire. With vampires and werewolf alike after Kuroko, Kagami turns to his last hope to protect him, Akashi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this my first ever writing a fanfic and posting, so I hope it's not too bad. I was inspired by another story that I read long ago, with a similar thing of Kuroko being a child vampire/werewolf hybrid and the gom raising him but my story mainly will focus on Akashi and Kuroko. Well I will at least try to mainly focus on them, tbh who knows where this story will go. I won't lie, this story will probably be cliche and I try to be funny but I don't think I write humor all that well, so there's that. I have no idea of long this will be and have nothing else written as yet besides the 1st chapter. The 1st chapter is pretty short and I was originally going to write more for it but I wanted to post it before October ends and this might give more motivation to write if I post what I have already. There is no set schedule for this, so things will be updated whenever. Another thing is characters might ooc, I try not too but I'm never sure if it is or not. Akashi will talk like orehsi in this story but his personality is more like combined of the two so far leaning more to bokushi in at least the first chapter. If you have any questions about this story, feel no need to hesitate and just ask. If you see any errors though out the story I would appreciate if you told me. I don't know think I have anything else to say, so enjoy!

Akashi Seijuro wasn't sure to expect when he was informed of a visor to his manor. It could be because he was surrounded himself with idiots but who could truly say, he could he was surrounded by idiots, even Midorima who he held in high regard could be an idiot from time to time. But back to now, he had no clue as to why Kagami Taiga was here. The last time he saw was so long ago before the humans had become the dominant force in the world just after the war. He couldn't really call Taiga a friend, yes they did fight together, and he had great respect for him but 1. they did not get along at all, 2. Kagami was too much like Aomine for Akashi, he already had to deal with Aomine from time to time as it is, he wasn't in the mood for both idiots at any time.

He continued his walk to meet the werewolf. It must have been of some importance if he came to Akashi instead of Aomine or even Murasakibara, where his adoptive brother currently lives.

As he came closer to the room, he could hear Kagami trying to whisper but failing terribly at it. His voice could still be heard from just outside the door. Akashi walked into the room and raised an eyebrow in question as he watched his guest on the floor trying to fit himself under the couch. He cleared his throat trying to get his attention before opening his mouth to speak.

"Kagami Taiga, What are you doing?" he asked as watched the main in question jump and bang his head on the couch and mumble a curse under his breath as he raised.

"Akashi, long time no see," he said as rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head and looked at intense red eyes. 'Jeez, always so intense,' Kagami thought.

Akashi took in the werewolf's appearance before him. 'He has seen better days that's for sure' Akashi thought as he looked at the won appearance, from deep bags under his eyes, to his slightly tattered attire. He continued to stare at Kagami, causing a slight shiver to go down Kagami's spine. Akashi raised a brow showing he was waiting for the werewolf to speak.

Kagami sighed and flopped down on to the end of the couch behind him. "You know you are a hard guy to find?" Kagami stated.

Akashi walked to the in front of Kagami and sat down, folding one leg over his knee. "Of course I know, I'm a busy man. I don't have time to deal with nonsense and I certainly will if everyone knows where I live. I already have to deal with a surprise visit from time to time from the others. It would be even more annoying having to deal with people I don't tolerate. But that doesn't explain really anything, like why you are here or whatever you were doing under my couch as I walked in?"

"Jeez, you certainly haven't changed, well this works better for me in the end anyway. I have a favor to ask you."

"And that is?"

Kagami let out another sigh and lowered himself to the floor again. He started to coax whatever it was the couch out while Akashi watched on in question

"It's okay, I promise you he won't hurt you," Kagami whispered as he reached under the couched and gently pulled the being out.

Akashi widen his eye in surprise, he knew what to normally to expect from the people he surrounded himself with but he definitely didn’t expect a child. Another surprise was that he didn’t even sense the child as he walked in. He examined the child who tightly gripped on to Kagami. Sky blue hair and eyes, a blank face that barely showed any emotion besides a slight pull of the child’s eyebrows and the mixture of slight fear and caution you read in those big blue eyes.

Akashi looked back at Kagami “I didn’t know you had a child.”

“I don’t,” Kagami said looking down at the child in his arms with a forlorn look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the full chapter, I have been having major writer's block and a general distaste for what I have written so far. I'm uploading this because it's been over a month since the last chapter and I feel kinda bad. I plan to have the full chapter done soon. I also need to do some major editing for both chapters so far, so please excuse my grammar and spelling. Thank you to everyone who has read my story, left kudos, and commented, it makes me very happy to know that other people have liked my story.

"I mean he isn't mine, but I am currently his caretaker, you could say. That's why I need a favor. I need you to take care of him for me." Kagami said

Akashi was a bit surprised, to say the least, did he deal with adults that acted like children, yes but to actually take care of a child, Akashi didn't think he came off as the type too.

"Why ask me this? Why not your brother, or someone else for the matter? I already said I'm a busy man, why do possible think I could have time for a child, especially a werewolf pup at that. I hope you didn't forget but I'm a pureblood vampire not one of your kind?" 

"Because you're the only one who can protect him! You think I came here just to annoy you, to give you some simple babysitting job!? Its-" A whimper made Kagami stop amidin the midst of his shouting. He looked down at the boy who held tighter onto his shirt and dug his head into his chest. "Ah, sorry Kuroko, I didn't mean to yell."

Kagami took a deep breath and began again "I don't know how involved you’ve been in our but from what I hear it hasn’t been a whole lot."

"And presume where did you hear that?" Akashi interrupted, glaring slightly at the redhead in front of him."It is true I am not involved as much I once was but I am still in charge of the council. It’s not like I’m cut off, I reave updates and reports from the others all the time."

Kagami rolled his eyes"Relax, I saw Murasakibara before I came here, he was how I found by the way in case you were wondering, and he happened to tell me that he hasn't seen you in a while, since the last council meeting which was about 8 years ago, I think.”

“Yes, you are right, its been about 8 years the next one is in about 2. The supernatural world has been in peace for over 50 years now. We have no need to see each other as much, humans are in power and it’s best for us to be under the radar.”

“Well, I guess not everyone agrees with that last statement,”

“What are you talking about?” Akashi said bringing his eyebrows up in question.

“If you let me talked instead of interrupting every 5 seconds, maybe I would tell you,” Kagami snapped.

Akashi’s face took a look of slight shock before glaring at the redhead in front of him. “I hope you know whose house you’re in, it is twice now that you raised your voice at me. I hope there will not be a third.”

Kagami rubbed his forehead in frustration and attempted to smooth the tension there, “Look, I’m sorry, I haven’t had a good sleep in a while and I’m exhausted. Things have been happening, I’m sure you don’t pay attention to the werewolf side of things all that much, but what’s happening involves you, well it will sooner or later. There’s a new pack, I have no idea where they came from but they certainly aren't from here and they have been starting territory wars left and right. We werewolves don’t have a council like you guys, so speaking its not completely weird for this to happen but Serin was attacked a month ago”

Akashi took a glance at the child in Kagami’s arms and looked back at Kagami as he began to speak“ I assume that’s why you want me to take off the child but wouldn’t it have still made better sense to leave the child with your brother. Kyoto or even Akita isn’t even close to where your pack is set up. To be honest, Midorima would have the best choice if you needed a baby sitter for a bit, though I can’t see him particularly being happy about doing it. It just seems like a waste of time you don’t even have to hunt me down just to take care of a child”

Kagami shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, “ I wish it was just a territory war. Heh, if it was I wouldn’t even have to be here and we would be back with serin,” Kagami sat straighter and clutched one first tighter and gave a fierce look towards Akashi “But it wasn’t, for the simple fact that we weren’t attacked by just werewolves that night but vampires too.”

Akashi was shocked “Vampires? Why would they attack serin? Out of all the packs to attack yours is the most peaceful with vampires, not to mention that a council member lives with you. What reason would they attack you and more importantly why am I only hearing this now if the attack was a month ago?” 

“The reason is because they knew something no one else was supposed to know about” Kagami “They wanted to take someone that is ours. Also, you were wrong about something earlier, Kuroko isn’t just a werewolf pup, he’s a hybrid,” Kagmi gestured to the child in his arms “This here is Kuroko Tetsuya, a child of a pureblood vampire and a purebred werewolf. They attacked us to get him, that’s why I’m here Akashi. You’re the only one I can ask to protect him.”


End file.
